Many people have the need or desire for privacy. With the advance of technology related to photographic and video recording equipment has come widespread use. In fact, many cell phones now have cameras as standard equipment. Such accessibility to recording equipment enables users to easily and surreptitiously record images of people and their private property.
Motion pictures are generally first released in movie theaters before being made available on consumer media. This limited monopoly insures revenue so that production companies can recoup the costs of production. There have been numerous incidents in which movies have been pirated during screenings in theaters and then released on the black market. Movies are sometimes pirated by smuggling video cameras into a theater and filming the showing. The pirated video may then be copied and distributed illegally to consumers. Movie pirating is a major problem that is estimated to be costing the movie industry billions of dollars a year in lost profits.
A need exists in the motion picture industry as well as many others to address problems associated with the unauthorized use of cameras, video recorders, or other optical devices. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a superior system and method for detecting optical devices.